Broken Eagle
by JenRenegade
Summary: While write a summary once I have wrapped my head around, what and how my story will be! I promise!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"_Cassie! Look at me!" She could hear the fear in his voice….wait, fear? Why would he be afraid, aren't we back at the bureau with Malik? _

"_Malik! Do something! It won't stop!" Altair shouted, grabbing the Dai by his arm and shoving him in the direction of the bleeding, young woman. The Dai was struggling to keep himself calm and level-headed, with the arrogant, bastard Assassin panicking in front of him. _

"_Altair! Calm yourself, remove her gear and robe. Quick!" He said, snapping the older Assassin from his panicked state. Altair quickly set to removing Cassie's gear, and robe, leaving her in her shoes and shorts. Her eyes opened a bit, green orbs glancing up at the man above her. _

"_Al….Altair." His name came out as a whisper, but that still caused his eyes to snap in her direction and lock with her own. Golden orbs locked with green orbs, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. They felt rough, but were gentle at the same time, she didn't mind the fact they were stained with blood, but she didn't know it was her own though. "Cas….You need to stay awake for me. Please. Can you do that for me?" He asked, swallowing the thick lump in his throat, forcing a smile which tugged at the corner of his lips when she nodded. _

"_I promise." She whispered, closing her eyes for a second, and he could see the faint tear slip from the corner of her eye when she turned her head into his hand. _

_He leaned down, giving her gentle kiss on the lips, and pressing his forehead against her own. "I can't lose another person dear to me again….not like this." He whispered to her, he didn't care if Malik heard, for all he knew, the man was still angry at him for what had happened at Solomon's Temple. _

_Malik watched, slightly amused to see how this strange, young woman, who he was still getting to know, had changed this very man. He knew Altair wasn't much to care for others, let alone who he hurt, but still, she was truly the one to heal this broken eagle._


	2. Chapter 1 Suicidal Assignment?

So, I know in the past I have written two fanfics for this category, and I do plan on writing and continuing them, but first I have to sort of fix them a bit and such. Anyways, I know there are fans out there who love my story from Night at the Museum, and I do plan on continuing that one, 17 chapters and still going. Okay, so this is my third or second fanfics for the AC series, with Altair and my OC. I've been itching to write one for Connor, but since I haven't gotten the game yet, nor know much about him, I have to wait.

Okay this chapter might appeared boring and dull, but I don't exactly want to make it like the others where she is suddenly caught my Abstergo or she wakes up at Jerusalem, blah, blah, blah, you get the point. There is a sort of twist as two how she seems to get from the present(current year, 2012) to 1190, during Altair's time. That will be explained in a future chapter. I am currently working on the second chapters, because in a day I will be heading out to Colorado for orientation, so on my way their on my road trip. Plus celebrating my 18th birthday on Tuesday, I will be writing the upcoming chapters for you die hard AC fans out there. XD So, please review and critic, let me know any grammar errors or whatsoever, cause I tend to type my chapters and then read them once I have posted them to find out typos and all that good stuff. XP One more thing, I've been wanting to make an Altair and Ezio fanfic, with OC's I've had in mind, but my brain is fried, so if you have any ideas for me, that would be awesome! Thanks!

I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Ubisoft, besides my own Cassandra Hunt and any other you know doesn't come out in the game play, hehe. Enjoy!

-Jen aka Jenbuscus

* * *

"Seven years…she was 21 now, Cassandra Hunt could still remember the day she had run away. She was only 14 at the time, but she hadn't been the only one though, she and another, Desmond…Desmond Miles was his name. He was two years older then her, which would make him 23 now, she hadn't seen nor heard of him since. She still searched for him, hoping to thank him for helping her escape that so called, 'home' of theirs, _more like reservation_.

She couldn't stand to be there anymore, having to train everyday to prepare them for the world and….Templars. She'd always asked her mother, why they fought them, but her mother never really explained it to her.

Cassandra cursed when she nicked herself on her blade, "Day dreaming again Cas." She said to herself, grabbing a rag and wrapping it around her hand. It was always like this, she would get her thoughts jumbled up with her memories in her morning routine, before heading out.

She sighed, brushing her jet black hair back from her face, staring at herself in the mirror in front of her. A green eyed, young woman stared back at her. "Who am I?" She whispered to herself, sighing, before heading out of her work out studio to her bathroom to bandaged her bleeding hand.

Only dressed in her sports bra and shorts, a fine sheen of sweat coated her body. Ever since she had run away, she hadn't stopped what has been in her family for generations….being an Assassin. She knew she couldn't run away from something like that, it would eventually chase her down. So she did, what she knew she didn't want to do, she trained and conditioned herself everyday since she was 14 and was on her own. She came across a few assassins here and there, giving her tips and helping her out with her training, but none never stayed for too long, because of Templars.

She used her hip to push the bathroom door open, turning the water on and placing her hand beneath it, she hissed, "Fuck!" She pulled out some bandages from her cabinet, wrapping her injured hand, before heading to her room to get fresh, clean clothes and shower.

After showering, she wore a white push-up bra, and white panties, pulling on a red tank top, and black shorts that went mid-thigh. She made her way to her closet, reaching above and pulling down her leather vambrace and strapping it on, before grabbing her small, black bag. Putting it on, as she buckled it across her midsection, before tugging on her white chucks. She pulled out her iphone, going to her messages:

_Cassandra. I know you haven't had missions lately, or assignments, but this one, you need to be extremely careful. We need you to break into a company and extract a package. We will be sending you a photo and more instructions, possibility, and remember. Nothing is true, everything is permitted._

Cassandra stared at the text message, "Package? Extraction? I'm a goddamn assassin, not some messenger boy delivering pizza!" She growled, sighing heavily, before grabbing her helmet and heading out.

**~One Hour Later~**

She glanced down at her phone and then at the address on the building, "This can't be it." She muttered, staring at the building before her, "Abstergo? Seriously, this is a goddamn suicide mission." She hissed in annoyance, were they sending her to her death wish or something.

Her phone vibrated, before her screened opened up to a photo of a young man, no older then her, then by a year or two. He had dark brown hair, golden eyes, and his skin was tan, but not to do dark or light, and she noticed a scar on his lip. When she scrolled down on the image. _Desmond Miles. Age 23. Captured by Abstergo. _

_Wait! This can't be the same Desmond I remember, but….he has that same scar on the lip and in the same exact area. His golden eyes, his dark brown hair, and his tan skin. It has to be him…he…he's been captured?_

She looked from her phone to the building before her, noticing the Abstergo symbol, dead smack in the center of the building at the top. She glanced at the photo again, before tucking her phone away. She swung off her motorcycle, making sure to hide it from anyone, especially the Templars.

She made her way to the building, removing her leather vambrace and tucking it inside of her small bag across her back. She made sure her small, throwing knives and dagger were accessible within, before taking a deep breath and stepping into the revolving doors and into the lobby of Abstergo. Her nerves were on end, well why not! She was in a building with Templars, and one Assassin, who probably hasn't been an Assassin in years. _Freakin Desmond….seriously! How in the hell did you get your ass caught, and by Templars!_

She was having a raging battle inside of her head, when a young woman with brown hair walked over to her. "Miss? Are you alright? Are you here to see someone?"

Cassandra glanced at her, nearly jumping out of her skin. "Uh…yeah actually. I, I'm actually looking for someone, well more so, I need to talk to someone who works here." She said, glancing around….she wasn't exactly dressed to impress, let alone to appear like she was here on business. _Crap! I should have thought of this better! _

"Who is it, you might be looking for?"

"Warren Vidic and….a Lucy Stillman."

"Oh, well, they are in a meeting at the moment. If you would like to wait in the lobby, I'll let Mr. Vidic know." She said, gesturing Cassandra where to take a seat and wait. The woman glanced back at her again, before heading somewhere to warn Vidic about his sudden appointment.

Cassandra glanced around, waiting for a bit, before getting up and making a run, well not literally, to the elevator. She looked for Vidic's place, before finding it, "Level….What! 25th floor…" She sighed in frustration, did this man have to have his office any higher. She pressed the button, stepping into the elevator quickly, glad no one was in it along with her.

Once on the 25th floor, she peeked out, glancing down at the empty, long hallway. She stepped out, slowly making her way down, with the lights low. It made the place look eerie and abandon in some way. She reached back, keeping her hand within her bag just in case. She halted, hearing voices….

"Now, now Mister Miles….A few more days I hope and you'll be done. Progress is going smoothly at the moment. Now get into the Animus, or I'll have someone come in here and strap you in." A male voice was speaking, an older gentleman. She heard another voice….female?

"Come on Desmond, it's a lot easier when you cooperate with us."

_Desmond! This better go smooth, or whoever sent me this assignment is getting there ass whooped. Big time!_ She was cautious and quiet, slowly making her way to the double doors on the far right of the hall. She could see light coming from beneath the doors, and pulled her hand from within her black bag, holding two throwing knives.

"Those Assassins of yours, won't have much luck trying to save you Desmond. It's futile actually." Warren said to Desmond.

Cassandra froze, "Futile? This is a damn suicide mission." She whispered to herself, contemplating abandoning the assignment and re-thinking a new plan to save Desmond. She couldn't leave now, while she was so close to saving him….it would feel wrong, it felt wrong. She felt a shiver go down her spine, something didn't feel right, for him to say such a line as if he knew she was here.

She glanced over her shoulder, making sure no one was or has been following her. She forced herself to continue walking, making her way to do the doors before they suddenly slid open, and an older gentleman stepped throw. Cassandra didn't register what happened next, it went by as a blur as she booked it into the room. She flung one of the throwing knives at a blond woman near the machine that Desmond was at her, getting her on the shoulder, barely.

Cassandra yelled, grabbing his attention, as she stared at him, _it is him!_ She rushed on, grabbing his hand and making a run for it. She felt her vision dim all of a sudden, catching sight of a white cloaked figure, running past her, and could see a blotch of red on his side. She felt her world start to spin, the image of the cloaked figure vanishing, suddenly feeling a darkness wrap around her.


	3. Chapter 2 Where Am I?

Hey you guys! So here is the new chapter to my story, okay, so I know I was supposed to update it with Chapter 1 last week. Well, this Monday, I was heading out to Colorado for orientation for my school cause I start college this fall and stuff, and I kind of got stuck writing this chapter and stuff. My brain didn't seem to be with me as I was working on this chapter. I hope you guys like it and stuff, review and fave my story and stuff. I am working on the third chapter at the moment, so no worries, plus, on my page I will posting a link to my main channel and vlogging channel from Youtube, if you wish to see some videos I took while on my trip to Colorado and on my way back to California(which I came back today at 7am).

All characters belong to Ubisoft, besides the one I created, Cassandra Hunt.

**LifeUnending72: I'm so glad you are enjoying it! Here is the new chappie for you! **

* * *

Darkness. It felt cold, as if there was a breeze around her, flowing and encasing around her body like a cloak. Was she dead? The last thing she could remember was catching a glimpse of a white cloaked figure….wounded…and then….darkness. She had suddenly felt her world spin out from under her feet, and Desmond? What about Desmond? She felt a strange pull, as if someone or something was luring her from the darkness.

Her eye lids fluttered, before her eyes snapped open, staring up at the…._SKY!_ _Was I thrown out from the top of a building?_ She squinted when the sun blinded her momentarily, before she full registered what was going on. She was falling….but from where? She felt her heart speed up, her arms flailing around.

Yeah she loved leaping off building, but this sort of falling, wasn't something she was used to. She flipped herself in midair, looking down below, yeah…they thrown her alright, but where? She caught sight of something yellow, in cased around something, and before she knew it. She had landed in it, still trying to picture what she had seen.

It was a city indeed, but none she had ever recalled in her life…and where was this? She groaned, she felt like she'd bruised her entire body from the impacted, but not only that…itchy as well. She immediately leapt out of it, scratching her arms and shoulders, "Nice choice in clothing this time Cassie." She muttered to herself, glancing back to see what it was.

"Hay? Who in the freakin' mind puts a cart of hay here?" She was staring at the damn thing as if it were possessed, not enjoying the fact she was probably having hay fever. "Like I know what freakin' hay fever is." She froze mid-scratch, noticing people staring at her, her jaw dropped, literally. As she stared at the people around her, they were dressed…strange, she noticed the woman were fully clothed from head to toe, the only thing visible was there eyes and hands. She noticed them staring at her, well duh, a strange woman dressed in a tank top, and black shorts, and a black bag across her back. Who wouldn't find that strange?

Her eyes snapped in the noise across the way, noticing a group of armored men coming to investigate at all the murmuring and commotion going on. "Time to go Cassie…You're drawing way too much attention." She told herself, before glancing behind her, glad those streets were empty. She turned, making a run for it, before she heard them yelling and the noise of armor and chain mail jostling around, as they chased her.

"_Assassin! Get her!" _She heard one of the men yell.

Cassandra cursed under her breath, reaching into her bag, and pulling out her leather vambrace, strapping it on. She tested her hidden blade, making sure it extended and retracted without a problem. She made a quick glance over her shoulder at the guards, skidding and running into an alleyway.

A smile quirked her lips, _rooftops here I come!_ She jumped onto the wooden crates, using the tiny crevices on the wall to climb up, her hands gripped the edge of the rooftop. Hauling herself up with a slight grunt, before making a run for the next rooftop. She caught sight of a roof garden, the fabrics blowing from the slight breeze.

Cassandra could hear the guards yelling, as they struggling to climb up onto the rooftop. She made a dash to the roof garden, hauling herself inside of it, and peeking threw the fabric. She spotted the guards, circling and running around on the rooftops looking for her, she ducked quickly when one of them ran past her hiding spot, holding her breath.

Her wrist flicked, the hidden blade sliding out….waiting. It was maybe five minutes when she checked, lifting one of the flaps and glancing around. "Safe." She whispered, flicking her wrist again, the blade retracting back.

She hauled herself out, keeping her senses on high alert, and suddenly…the ringing of a bell resonated throughout the city. "Now what." She growled in annoyance, ducking down when the jostling of chain mail and men yelling, ran near the building she was on.

She pulled her bag off, unzipping it and reaching inside. She pulled out something, sliding up her right leg, mid-thigh, pulling out some throwing knives and sliding them into the holster made for knives. She pulled on her bag again, before going to go check on whoever these guards were chasing. It could possibly be someone she could get to help her out here.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Get him! Get him you idiots!"

The white-hooded figure dashed and pushed threw the growing crowd, one hand pressed against their side. He could feel the warm liquid seeping threw his tunic, at every movement he did. He glanced down briefly, his entire hand covered in his own blood, he jerked his head over his shoulder, spotting the guards chasing after him.

He glanced at a nearby alleyway coming in his direction, looking back again to see the ever growing guards chasing after him. He quickly ran into the alleyway, leaning against the wall. His breathing came out heavy, but he couldn't stop now, not with the guards so close on his tail.

He winced, his jaw clenching from the pain, he glanced at the wall before him. Pushing down the pain, and making his way up the wall. He pulled himself just in time, one of the guards swinging upwards with his sword, narrowly missing him. Altair dropped to his knees, panting heavily, he had cuts everywhere else on his body, but this one was the worse. He could feel his vision becoming slightly blurry, his body felt weak from the loss of blood, but he needed to head back to the bureau for safety and for Malik to stitch him back up.

"_Assassin!"_

He rolled over just in time, the sword hitting the roof. Rolling himself onto his feet, he pulled out his sword. Bringing it up and blocking the incoming attack of the guard, steel met steel, Altair used whatever strength he had to try and force the guard back towards the edge of the rooftop. He winced, when one of the guards managed to knick him on the thigh, causing him to falter a bit and almost lose his sword.

He breathing was becoming heavier, his vision blurrier, making it harder for him to focus. The guards circled around him, noticing an archer or two posted across from him on either side, arrows, aimed right at him.

He shifted his feet a bit, trying to get all the weight to go on his left leg instead. He stepped back, as one of them came out him, swinging and slicing the guard down and across the back. He could feel the tiny droplets of blood coat his chin and neck, the guard's blood glistening on his sword.

"_Kill him!"_ One of the men shouted, seeing as none were taking a step after watching one of their comrades die.

Altair contemplated in making a run for it, but with his side bleeding and having been sliced on the thigh. He wasn't even sure how far he would make it, before he either got to safety or the guards caught him.

He moved back, waiting patiently for the next to come at him. He didn't notice how dangerously close he was getting to the edge of the rooftop, the fall below being met by the darkness in the alleyway. His golden eyes flickered to a movement he spotted from afar, barely sidestepping from the swing of a guard.

One of the guards took a step forward towards him, as if to attack him, before he suddenly collapsed. A throwing knife was imbedded into the back of neck, this cause Altair to look around for the source, not noticing the two guards using this distraction to strike at him.

Altair barely had the chance to registered what was happening, the two guards, one swinging his sword towards him. While the other was aiming for his side, he took a step back, barely missing the attacks as one managed to get him on the shoulder and the other, just above his hip. His jumping back, caused him to go over the edge of the rooftop. He landed on his back, and rather, painfully below in the alleyway. He stared up at the figure that loomed over the edge of the rooftop…a feminine…_feminine!_ He could feel himself start to slip into unconsciousness due to the amount of blood loss, the last thing remembering before he slipped under. Were a pair of bright, green eyes, and young woman looming over him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cassandra had easily spotted the group of guards chancing someone, she barely caught of glimpse of who it was. Since they were immediately surrounded by the guards, when she got closer. She pulled out a couple of throwing knives, looming behind and in the shadows as she waited. She would interfere when things got too out of hand for the person before her. He seemed to be fine, until she noticed and caught sight of a blotch of red forming on his side, quickly spreading.

This was when she decided to let her presence be notice, making a leap over to the next building and at the same time, releasing one of her throwing knives and getting the guard in the back of his neck. She rolled, before glancing up and noticing the guard fall, before seeing the injured man before her, be attacked and practically forced over the edge without realizing it. She gasped in horror, before jumping over to the building they were on. The guards, she could here them snicker with approval of getting rid of the Assassin. Some spat over the edge as they stared down at the unmoving figure below.

"Oh boys!" She said, drawing there attention, before going at them, pulling out the small dagger in her black bag. She dispatched them quickly, receiving a few cuts and bruises here and there, but that was nothing. She made a run over the edge, peeking down and noticed the white cloaked figure simply laying there, not even attempting to get up or anything. She tucked her blade away, before jumping down, and heading over to him cautiously. She hovered over him, peeking beneath his hood, when she felt her breath catch, when golden orbs stared at her, piercing her gaze as if he was struggling to read and see who she was.

He didn't say anything, his gaze simply holding her own, before she noticed him slip into unconsciousness. Cassandra looked around, "What am I supposed to do? I can't carry him." She whispered to herself, not realizing that, the man before her, was the apparition she had seen, but would also change her life forever and she the same to him.


	4. Chapter 3 Stitching Wounds

So, this is by far my longest chapter, which I like! :3 I know the first two have been kind of short, a little under 2,500 words, well this guy came out to be close to 4,000 words. I almost got this chapter to be 10 pages long while I was working on it the past two days. I was thinking it over, and wondering if I should split this into two chapters, but then again, once I get my fingers typing. I won't stop until I found a good spot to keep you guys on edge, hehe :D. Anyways, I have no idea if any of you guys heard about the shooting that happened in Colorado, well I was over there last week for orientation, and I was heading home back to California when that happened. So my family were so worried about us, when we were out there cause they knew I was heading to Colorado for the week and know me and my family are suckers to go out to the movies every weekend. Well my condolences go out to the families for what happened. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I might start righting them super long, cause that is just the way I like to do, some might be short and others long, but I will surely try and make them good for you. Please review and fave my story! :3

All characters belong to Ubisoft, minus my character Cassandra Hunt.

**P.S. I've been having an idea of making a sort of side story for Malik, cause I love that guy. It will be connected to this one, but their will be a twist to it. Just to give you a bit of spoiler alert, Cassandra does indeed have an ancestor during this time, but I will not reveal her till later on in the story. And if you guys do love the idea of me making a side story for Malik with this OC of mine(Cassie's ancestor), let me know! :)**

* * *

Cassandra stared at the hooded man she had managed to carry up to the rooftop, and to hide him in one of the roof gardens nearby. She stood over him, looking him over, "What are you going to do with him Cassie? You don't even know this guy." She muttered to herself, before pulling her bag off.

She needed to treat his injuries at least, especially the one on his side, shoulder, and thigh. She kneeled down, opening her back, and pulling out the small things she usually carried, a few bandages, a single needle, and plenty of thread.

She chewed on her lip, staring at him, meaning she would have to undress him, a complete stranger to her. Her gaze flickered to his face, she could barely catch a glimpse of how he truly looked because of the shadow his hood casted on his face. She set the things she would need on her bag, before leaning over him. She undid the clip that was across his chest, the one that held his small dagger behind his back, gently lifting him as she put his equipment aside.

She removed the wide, leather belt across his waist, noticing the several throwing knives it held, setting that aside. She tugged the red sash from around his waist, before she removed the leather vambrace that held his hidden blade and the other vambrace he had as well. She grabbed the end of his tunic, swallowing her nervousness, before she tugged it up.

She removed his tunic quickly, keeping her gaze upward toward his hidden face. He laid before her, simply in his pants and leather boots. She shifted, as she glanced down at his face, feeling herself suck in air at how handsome he looked. She noticed he had, good facial features, high-cheek bones, a strong jaw line, honey-light brown hair, which was cropped short, but looked good on him. She reached out, slowly running her thumb across the scar that ran down his lip. She cocked her head, recalling seeing that very same scar, in the exact same place as…. "Desmond!" She pulled her hand back, quickly searching for her phone and scrolling throw her messages.

She opened the picture message she had gotten, and brought up Desmond photo, gazing at it, before holding it by the stranger's head and gazing back and forth. _Son of….biscuit! They look the god damn same. Please don't tell me, this is some hocus pocus crap, Abstergo has done to me!_

She tucked her phone away, taking a deep breath, before continuing what she had been doing. She reached out, her hands on their own accord, running down his chest, feeling his abs, seeing the many scars the covered his body. She sighed, "Focus Cassie…just patch him up and go." She whispered to herself, grabbing her needle and some of the thread. She cleaned the wound as best as she could, before slowly stitching up the wound on his side.

She turned her attention to the one on his shoulder, wincing at how deep it was. She set to stitching that as well, before grabbing her bandages. She wrapped his injuries, going around his waist and up across his chest to cover the one on his shoulder. She sighed heavily, sitting back on her rear as she stared at him. She stared at the cut on his thigh, before stitching that up as well, leaving his pants on. She wasn't even sure men here, wore underwear or not, and she did NOT want to find out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Altair could feel, thin, slender fingers running and working around his injured thigh. Could feel, the tug of skin, and the sharp pain that ran up his leg. _Was…Were they stitching his injuries up?_ He slowly opened his eyes, not moving his body to alert them, that he was awake. He kept his breathing slow, staring at the feminine figure leaning over his leg.

He felt a warm breeze, looking around to notice that he was in one of the roof gardens to hide from the guards and archers. He noticed his tunic, and equipment beside her, his hidden blade gone from his arm. He slowly reached out with his hand, keeping an eye on her, as he slowly, but surely, pulled one of his throwing knives.

He quickly got up, ignoring the sharp tugs on his side and shoulder, the throwing knife pressed against her throat. He was nestled between her legs, his full weight pressed against her. He could feel her breath catch in her throat, her breast hitch against his broad chest. He kept one hand, wrapped around her wrist, before he felt a familiar sharp feeling against the underside of his jaw. Heard the familiar sound of a hidden blade slide out, and pressed against his own throat.

"Unless this is your way of thanking people for saving your life, and stitching you up…..I…I suggest you get off of me." He heard a feminine voice say, pressing the tip of her hidden blade harder into his jaw.

He blinked once, when suddenly, she rolled them over and managed to remove the throwing knife he had possessed. She flung it aside, the knife embedding itself into the roof garden. One hand was pressed against his chest, while she pressed the hidden blade harder into his neck. He gazed up at her, slightly amused at her actions, but he didn't let that show on his face.

He looked at her features, her jet black hair was braided down her back, with bright green eyes. Her skin was tan, but fair, with a slender, but curvy figure. He noticed she wore strange garbs, garbs that revealed way too much for a woman. His gaze flickered to her face, noticing a faint scar just below her jaw line and one along her throat to her collar bone. He noticed several others on her body, his gaze having dropped to her midsection when her tank top had risen and spotted the nasty scar near her hip bone.

"If you wish for me to thank you, I suggest you get off of me girl." He said, staring at her, waiting patiently for her to remove her blade. He felt the blade vanish from his throat, heard the familiar _shink_ of the blade slide back in.

"Now, before I get off, let me ask you a few questions. Where am I and I mean by year as well?" She asked him, having laid her hand against his chest as well, now having both pressed against him.

"Jerusalem. 1190 A.D."

"What!" She nearly shrieked, Altair rolled them over quickly, placing his hand over her mouth when he heard the sound of chain mail rustling nearby the roof garden they were in.

"I swear, I thought I heard something over here." One of the roof archers spoke out. His shadow passing across the fabric of the roof garden, causing Altair to tighten his grip across her mouth. He waited until they passed, and a couple of minutes before removing himself off of her.

He looked at her, "What year did you think it was?" He said, grabbing his tunic and slipping it on, grabbing the red sash and tying it around his waist. He pulled on his leather vambraces, testing out his hidden blade, before pulling on the wide leather belt around his midsection and finally, pulling on the strap that held his short dagger. He pulled up his hood, his features becoming completely hidden from her view now, he felt better, more comfortable then before.

"2012." She said to him, as he had been putting his equipment on.

"2012? Are you from the future? Is that what you are trying to tell me?" He said, tilting his head slightly, gazing at her from beneath the hood.

She nodded, grabbing her black bag and pulling it on, strapping it across her midsection. "I don't know how I got here, but the last thing I remembered was being on a mission to save a friend, someone who looks very similar to yourself. Here, look." She said, pulling out her cell phone, and pulling up the image of Desmond.

When the image showed Desmond, he reached out, snatching her wrist that held the phone, "Why does this person look like me? Did the Templars hire you? Are you working for them!" He asked, snarling, his hidden blade sliding out and pressing against her side. She wasn't fazed, having expected such a reaction from him, _well of course Cassie, you have some sort of magical device showing an image of Desmond, who happens to resemble the brute before you._ "If you think I work for Templars, then Assassins from this time period are truly messed up in the head to believe everyone might be working with them." She said, her fist striking out to get him on the jaw.

Altair blinked, surprise that a woman would have the guts to punch him like that. He looked at her, pulling his hidden blade back as she turned around, raising the back end of her tank top. What she showed, surprised him, just below her shoulder blade was the symbol of the creed branded into her skin in blank ink.

"You bare the creed, yet, you are a woman." He said, earning him yet again another punch, and this time on his injured thigh. He grimaced, hunching over from the pain rising up, "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can't be born into the world of being an Assassin." She growled, fixing her tank top, glaring at him.

"I just need to go to someone who can take me back home. I….I know about the apple." She said, watching for his reaction, his hand striking out to grab her by the throat.

"How do you know about the Apple?" He growled, shoving her against the wall of the roof garden. She winced, raising her knees to her chest and kicking out with her legs to catch him on the chest, ignoring the wounds he had. He wasn't fazed from her kick, ignoring the pain that rose from his shoulder.

"I know about the Apple because, we are looking for one in my time." She said, coughing a bit, rubbing her bruised throat, glaring at him. "Seems like men of this time, have no respect for women."

"Look, I just need someone to help me." She said, looking at him.

"How should I know you are saying the truth. How should I trust you? If you are really an Assassin?" He said, staring at her from beneath his hood, she couldn't see his face, but he could see hers. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg, watching her rise as well.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted. That is still our motto in my time period, just as it was in yours. I know who you are….Altair." She whispered softly.

He didn't say anything, turning around, his back to her. _I need to take her to Master Al Mualim, he should know what to do with her. If she knows about the Apple…and if she truly is an Assassin like she says. Master Al Mualim would be able to see if she is telling the truth or not with the Apple._

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, "I'll take you…under one condition."

"What is it?" She asked, before he suddenly knocked her out. "Bastard." She whispered, falling limp in his arms.

He lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder. He lifted the fabric of the roof garden, looking around, before slipping out with the girl thrown over his shoulder. He would need to check in with Malik, which he wasn't in the mood to deal with at the moment, and then head back to Masyaf to report to Al Mualim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a couple hours later, Altair landed in the bureau, girl still over his shoulder. Having to maneuver throughout the rooftops from the eyes of the archers. It took him longer then he had expected to get back to the bureau to report to Malik.

"You're finally back, _novice._" Malik's irritated voice came from the room.

Altair dumped the girl, nonchalantly onto the pillows were the Assassin's rested after a mission, before heading into the other room to debrief with Malik.

"Talal is dead." He said, pulling out the bloodied feather and setting it down on the counter before Malik.

Malik glared at him from the other side of the counter, setting down his quill and stopping what he was working on. "Oh, I know, I know. In fact Altair, the entire city knows! Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?"

"A skilled Assassin ensures his work is noticed."

"No Altair, a skilled Assassin maintains control of his environment!"

"We can argue about all the details Malik, but the deed is done. Talal is dead, and that is all that matters. I've accomplished the task that Al Mualim has asked me to do."

"Go then. Return to your master like the loyal dog that you are Altair." Malik said, waving him off.

"I can not, I need you to tend to my injuries first, and to check on my guest." Altair said, heading back into the court yard of the bureau to check on his guest.

Malik quirked an eyebrow, "Guest?" He sighed, before heading to the back room, and gathering his medical supplies. He came back out, walking through the doorway, "You always tend to bring guest back Altair, how many times do I have to tell you." He said, before halting and catching a glimpse of the unconscious young woman on the plush pillows. Altair was sitting cross-legged on a couple of pillows, having removed his equipment.

"You can stop gawking at her Malik, and come over to check my wounds." Altair spoke in annoyed tone, watching the _dai_ stare at her, as if he hasn't seen a woman before.

Malik shook his head, snorting, "I can leave you to die their by an infection and tell Master Al Mualim how his favorite pet died."

"Or, you can tend to my wounds so I can quickly get out of your hair as well….Malik."

"Why do you always tend to come back after a mission, with something or someone Altair. Are you that lonely? Or does the Master not allow you to settle down yet? Is this your punishment for losing Ada then?" Malik said, making Altair growl in warning when he mentioned Ada, his hand flexing and the hidden blade sliding out in.

"Shut your fucking mouth Malik, before I do it myself. I simply brought her with me, for Master Al Mualim to talk to her. She is not from around her, nor from this era like us. I suggest you come over here and check my wounds, so I may go." Altair said, glaring at him from beneath the hood, his fingers curling into a fist, the hidden blade sliding back in. He grinded his teeth in annoyance, he didn't like him bringing up Ada, he still couldn't forgive himself for losing her, letting her slip from his fingers like that.

Malik rolled his eyes at the threat, before kneeling down and setting his medical supplies down besides himself. "Well, remove your tunic Altair."

Altair slipped one of his arms out, only half removing his tunic since, he was injured on one side, his shoulder and side. Malik lifted the bandages a bit, looking at the stitching done on the wounds, "You need me to tend to your wounds, but it seems like you've already done so Altair." Malik said, looking up at his half hidden face.

"Malik….has your mind ever thought to think that, I would think twice about doing my own injuries."

"Then who did it, _novice_." Malik said, sighing in annoyance.

Altair glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman, Malik followed his gaze. "Her."

"Well…" Malik said, raising his hand and slapping it down on Altair's stitched up shoulder, "You can thank her for doing a good job of stitching you up. I'll simply apply some ointment to speed up the process then." Altair winced from the slap, glaring at the dai angrily.

Malik quickly applied the ointment to his wounds, doing a quick check to the one on his thigh as well. "I'm finished. Go clean up Altair, there is a fresh set of your garbs in the trunk, and rest for a bit. I will send a note to Al Mualim and let him know of your succession and that you will be on your way there. Should I mention the fact you will bringing a guest or do you wish to surprise him?"

"Don't mention it in the letter about her." He said, before getting up, and heading out of the room to clean up and dress in fresh, clean clothes. Malik watched him leave, before glancing at the young woman asleep still. He cocked his head, noticing the leather vambrace on her forearm. He walked over, kneeling down, and lifting her hand, looking it over, the creed symbol was on top of the vambrace. He turned it over, noticing the hidden blade.

He glanced up at her face, never noticing when her fingers twitched, her hand flexing a bit, causing the hidden blade to slide out. Malik's gaze dropped down to her hand, glancing up quickly to be met with green eyes.

"Altair….your fucking idiot." She muttered, raising the hand that held the hidden blade to her head. She didn't notice though, that the man before her wasn't the idiot Assassin who had knocked her out.

Malik spoke, "The _novice_ you just called 'idiot', is changing right now."

Cassandra jerked up, staring at the man in front of her. The first thing she noticed was his missing left arm, before looking back up at him, his onyx black eyes watching her. His skin was very much the same like the idiot who knocked her out, just slightly lighter. She noticed he had a nicely trimmed goatee on his chin, and his hair was jet black, and was short. He seemed to be dressed in the same outfit as Altair, but she didn't see or spot any equipment on him. She noticed, he wore a black robe over his Assassin garbs, and where his left arm should have been, the sleeve was pinned up to his shoulder.

She glanced up, noticing her hidden blade out, before retracting it back in, and looking at Malik. "And who might you be then?" She asked, sitting up better, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Malik. Malik Al-Sayf, and you?"

"Cassandra Hunt, but I usually go by Cas or Cassie, either is fine. May I ask about that?" She asked, glancing at his arm, "I'm not used to seeing Assassins in your condition, let alone one still allowed in the field."

Malik glanced down at his missing left arm, his right hand coming up to grab his shoulder, he sighed heavily, "I'm still an Assassin, but simply relieved of my duties as one and since I'm no longer allowed to be as one. I was put here at the bureau as a _rafiq_. You can ask the idiot of an Assassin who brought you here to answer that question about my arm, it's his arrogant behavior that caused this."

"Altair? He did that?"

He nodded, "His arrogance caused me to lose my arm and my younger brother, Kadar." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "While the idiot is getting cleaned up and dressed in clean garbs. Do you mind helping me with something?" He asked her, standing up from his kneeling position, his medical supplies in hand.

Cassandra nodded, "Sure." She stood up, pulling her tank top down, she blinked. Waving her hands in front of her, "Wait! Wait! Wait! How can you be so calm right now with me? Altair thinks I'm a Templar or a Templar spy, despite me bearing a brand of the creed on my shoulder blade." She said, putting her hands on her hip, and looking at him.

Malik snorted, "Have I mentioned that Altair acts like a novice? I don't think the Templars would be employing woman into their service of trying to take down our creed or to control the people." He said, motioning for her to follow him into the other room.

She followed him, watching him disappear behind a fabric into a different room. She waited glancing around, she walked over to the counter glancing down at the parchment spread out and noticing black lines drawn all over. "A map?" She glanced at the corner where it read Jerusalem.

"You ruin Malik's map, and he'll kill you." A deep voice came from behind her.

Cassandra jerked around, her fist coming out to connect with his jaw. Altair cursed, grabbing her wrist roughly in his hand, "That's what you get for knocking me out earlier." She growled, yanking her hand out his grasp, glaring at him, as he rubbed his jaw.

Altair lunged for her, Cassandra dodged him easily, hooking her leg around his and knocking him down face first onto the floor. "Come at me again Altair, and I'll kick you where the sun don't shine." She said, watching him get up from the floor, glaring at her from beneath the hood.

"Seems like there is finally someone who can knock you flat on your face, _novice_." Malik said, stepping through the fabric, chuckling softly.

Cassandra glanced up when Malik walked in, huffing, "I've didn't think men of this era would be so cruel and rough with woman. I'm glad, I wasn't born around this time, if not, I'd hang myself by now." She said bitterly, before glancing at Altair quickly, "Anyways, there was something you needed me to do for you." She asked him, and Malik shook his head. "I got it done. Oh, Altair, I sent the pigeon to Al Mualim, so I suggest you start heading to Masyaf."

Altair tugged on his robes, dusting himself off, "Yes, I better head to Masyaf now." He said, grabbing Cassandra's arm and dragging her along. Cassandra growled at this gesture, tugging on her arm, "What the hell Altair? What did I say not five seconds ago?" There was a loud smack and a few curses from the courtyard of the bureau.

Malik watched them go sighing, "This isn't going to end well, I can already picture some sort of disaster happening along the way or in Masyaf with those two."


	5. Chapter 4 Al Mualim

**I has updated! :3 So, just want to give you guys a heads up, in two weeks or so, I will be starting college. This is my first year, so I am going to sadly be a freshman again, -.-, just like when I started high school. Anyways, I will be going to Colorado State University, and yes, it is in Colorado you guy. Where the shooting of the victims from The Dark Knight Rises happen, in Aurora, Colorado. So my chapters will now start to being long because, once my fingers start flying I can't stop until I get to a good spot. My chapters will usually end around the 4,000 word mark or more, depending. If some are short, it's because that's how they will be. Please don't forget to review and fave my story! :D Oh, one more thing, there will be moments when Altair will have his so called, "punishments/lessons" from Al Mualim and I will let you know, so none of you guys are caught by surprise and start to hate me for letting him get punished in such a way. And I also know, that you guys are expecting Altair and Cassandra to start hitting it on soon, and well, they are hitting it off, but not in the way you expect it at the moment :D. Enjoy once again and fave and comment!**

**Remember, all characters belong to Ubisoft, minus my OC and the characters you KNOW do not appear in the game in anyway!**

* * *

"Altair…I still can't forgive you for what you did back there. I swear, next time you make such an idiotic move, I'll shove you and your horse over the next cliff side." Cassandra said, glaring at him, rubbing her injured shoulder. She stopped her horse, Altair glancing back and growling in annoyance when she stopped.

"We need to keep moving, we are only a few hours from Masyaf." He said, trotting his horse over to her. He reached down, snatching the reins from her hand. The bay mare snorted, pinning her ears back in annoyance of being so close to the black stallion.

"Hey! Look, your annoying my horse. Not even she wants to be near you or your horse." Cassandra said, reaching out, and tugging her reins free from his grasp. "Well come on then. Unless you want me to treat you like a child and lead you around." He said, kicking his horse into a steady trot, Cassandra rolled her eyes, making her horse follow along.

It was a few hours later, Cassandra glanced up from staring down at her mare's mane, when the view of a stone structure came into view. It was two, stony arch ways, one in front of the other. She followed Altair quietly, looking up at the structure in amazement. "Are we close? My shorts aren't exactly made for riding this long." She said, standing up in her stirrups to fix her shorts once again. She couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Had I known I was going to be thrown into this world, where cars don't exist, I would have packed my riding breeches." She said, more to herself then to Altair as she ran her fingers threw her mare's mane.

Altair glanced back at her, his face hidden partially from the shadow of the hood. "Ten more minutes, we just need to walk around this bend up ahead and you'll soon see a wooden wall, with an open entrance." He said to her, shaking his head.

Once around the bend on the trail, he kicked his horse into a steady gallop, glancing back, "Keep up!" Cassandra sighed, doing the same with her horse, the mare tossing her head a bit as she picked up a gallop, staying behind the black stallion.

She blinked, she could start to hear the sound of people talking up ahead. She wasn't sure if they were heading this direction or going on ahead of them. She saw Altair slow his horse down to a slow, steady trot, Cassandra doing them same to her own. As she got closer to him, this was when Altair leaned over and snatched the reins from her, this being the second time now.

She opened her mouth to say something to him, when she spotted the tall wooden wall, the gates wide open, and two men posted on either side. Off in the distance on the top of a small hill, she could see a stone castle. She then noticed outside of the entrance of the wooden wall, on the far right, near the mountainside which surrounded the village, was a low fence area sectioned off for the horses.

Altair quietly walked them towards the area the horses were at, and once inside he halted their horses, "Get off." He said, waiting for her, before she dismounted and he followed suit. A young teenaged boy came running over, "Master Altair, may I?" He asked, his light brown eyes glancing at Cassandra briefly before taking the two horses off of him, to take care of them.

Altair grabbed her by the arm, ignoring her protest as he walked past the wooden gates, giving a quick nod to the Assassins posted at the gate, to acknowledge their presences. Altair didn't care about the stares the people in Masyaf were giving him, well mostly at Cassandra. She was indeed dressed in a rather revealing manner, that woman of that time were not allowed to show any skin, what so ever. Some of the Assassins and informers around Masyaf were curious to the strange woman Altair was dragging up the hill to the Assassin hideout.

Once they got to the gates, Altair was intercepted by the one and only, Abbas. "Ah, Altair!" He said in a mocking tone, sneering slightly, as he stood in front of him. "You are back from your mission, and what makes you bring a _sharmuta_, with you." He said, looking at Cassandra up and down with disgust.

Altair jaw clenched, his grip on Casandra's arm tightening when he said the word whore. "Step aside Abbas. It does not concern you who I bring back to Masyaf to speak to Master Al Mualim." He said, glaring at Abbas from beneath his hood.

"Well it does Altair, you can't always be the only one having fun. Even if you are Al Mualim's favorite pet." He spat, before he stepped aside, "Go on now, go to your master Altair, and like his boots like the good dog you are." He sneered, walking away, leaving Altair alone with Cassandra once again.

Altair didn't say anything, continuing on to report to Master Al Mualim. He watched Abbas walk away from them, ignoring Cassandra's prying fingers on his hand.

"Al…Altair….let go, you're hurting me." Cassandra whispered to him, could already see her skin beneath his hand start to turn color. Altair didn't hear at first though, before golden orbs flickered to the young woman. He finally did register what was going on, his hand finally letting go of her arm. He noticed the bruise forming into the shape of his hand, feeling a strange tug in his chest, ignoring the feeling. He felt the need to fix it, reaching out to examine what he had done.

Cassandra quickly noticed this, slapping his hand away in anger, "_Idiota!_" She spat him, her green eyes darkening, when he jerked his hand back, before he suddenly glared at her. She rubbed her arm, trying to get the feeling back into, and looked at the bruise that had formed.

Altair stared at her, not sure exactly what to say or do, before he turned and simply motioned for her to follow along. Cassandra blinked, before shaking her head, and followed after him, glancing at the small arena that a couple of Assassin's were practicing in, a large group of older Assassin's and younger ones cheering on the two men sparring. As they walked up the slope that led to the entrance to the Assassin fortress, the two men sparring in the center of the arena halted and glanced over at Altair leading the strange woman. All the men around the arena glanced in the same direction, whispers of the strange woman traveling amongst them.

Cassandra gazed flickered in their direction, before looking away, her hands flexing in annoyance. _As if they've never seen a woman before_. She said inwardly, flexing her wrist, and letting her hidden blade slide out in warning to the men staring at her. She could hear them gasp in surprise, and could even hear their whispers and talking.

"_Did you see that?"_

"_A woman? As an Assassin?"_

"_What do you think Al Mualim will say of that?"_

"_Woman should not be allowed to be an Assassin. What a disgrace to our brotherhood that will be, if Al Mualim allows it."_

Cassandra grinded her teeth in annoyance and anger, letting the blade slide back in to it's sheath. She ignored there chatter, staring at Altair's back as they walked inside of the stone fortress. She noticed the men they had posted at the entrance, and the entrance that led outside to a garden. As they walked up the stairs, she caught sight of woman in the garden, some were with the Assassins and others simply standing around or talking to an older woman.

As they quietly made there way up the stony stairs, after what felt like an eternity, they finally halted at a tall wooden door. She looked up, it was well over eight feet tall, when her eyes flickered to Altair giving a quick knock before pushing the door open. He motioned for an Assassin nearby, telling him to keep an eye on her before he disappeared into the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Master?" Altair spoke, Master Al Mualim looking up from his work.

"Altair? You have returned. Malik sent word that your mission was a success. Three of the nine lay dead, and for this you have my thanks. But do not think to rest upon your laurels. Your work has just begun." Al Mualim spoke to him.

"I understand. I am yours to command, Master."

" King Richard, prepares to move to south towards Jerusalem. Salahuddin is surely aware of this. And so, he gathers his men before the broken citadel of Arsuf."

"Would you have me kill them both then?" Altair asked him, watching Al Mualim rise from his seat, and head over to one of the many book cases he had in his work room.

Al Mualim grabbed something, before glancing over his shoulder, "No. To do so, would only scatter their forces. You must concern yourself with the immediate threat, Altair."

"Give me names and I'll give you blood."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It felt like eternity, when finally, Altair opened the door, motioning her inside. Cassandra sighed heavily, glad to be away from the older Assassin who simply wouldn't stop staring at her the entire time she was waiting. She quickly walked inside, Altair shutting the door behind her.

Al Mualim stared at the young woman who stepped in, looking her over, "So, this is the one you told me about just now Altair?"

Altair nodded, stepping over to stand near Cassandra, "Yes Master. This is the female, who claims to be an Assassin, that I came upon. After finishing my mission, and heading back to the bureau to report to the Dai."

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, _claims!? I am an Assassin you fu…_ She snorted, drawing the attention of the Al Mualim.

"Is there something you wish to say child?" The older Assassin asked.

She opened her mouth, "Of course." She said, "I do not claim to be an Assassin. I AM one, I was born into it, my parents were Assassins. My father AND my mother." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "If I must prove myself that I am, I can show you the brand that we get from my era, and if that is not enough. Well, people from this time, are truly blind and ignorant."

Altair's gaze snapped at her, opening his mouth to say something at her, for speaking in such a way to Master Al Mualim. Al Mualim raised his hand to stop him, silencing him from speaking for the time being.

"Child, in this era, woman are NOT allowed to be Assassins." He said, he was calm, not reacting to her manner of talking to him in such a rude tone. He glanced at Altair, "Leave. I wish to speak to her alone."

"Mas…" Altair spoke, before Al Mualim silenced him, pointing at the door. Altair left, leaving her alone with the man.

Cassandra saw him walk to one of the book cases, watching his every movement. Something about the older Assassin made her nerves jitter on end. Her green eyes narrowing, when he reached out to place his hand on a golden object. She immediately recognized it, but held her tongue, watching him carry it over to her direction, before standing behind his desk. He placed it down, before looking at her, "Do you know what this is child? If you are indeed from the future as Altair says, then something such as this should exist in your time as well." He said quietly.

Cassandra nodded swiftly, not liking where this was headed, but answered anyways, "Yes. It's the Apple." She said, watching him run his fingers across the smooth surface. She swallowed the lump in her throat, her jaw tightening a bit, and blinked when he spoke again, "What's your name child?"

"Cassandra Hunt."

"Cassandra, if you say you are an Assassin. Show me, since you seem to claim to be one, and apparently have knowledge about the Piece of Eden." He said calmly, Cassandra didn't like his tone, with how calm he appeared to be about this.

Cassandra couldn't help but sigh low, turning around, and tugging her tank top down a bit, enough to reveal the brand on her shoulder blade. She turned around, "We are branded, once we have passed our test in the Assassin Order of my time." She said, staring at him, she noticed the way his fingers curled slightly on the Apple.

He seemed to be focusing on something, almost attempting to have something occur or happen. Al Mualim stared at the young woman before him, as he struggling to get the Apple to work on her. In order to get seek truth from her, to see if she wasn't lying, but it didn't seem to be affecting her in anyway, the same way it acted on Altair. He knew the young man was special, unique in a sense, he knew he possessed special qualities that the others did not. It was the reason he was able to rise in the ranks to quickly at such a young age.

"Branded or not, Miss Hunt, but here, in our time, woman are not born into the Order. You my child, will not be allowed to be an Assassin here, let alone train as one for the time being. I will leave you under the care of Altair, you will stay in his quarters and you will do what he says. I am stripping you of your rank Miss Hunt. Meaning that, you will not be allowed to use your hidden blade, in which case, you will hand over to either myself or Altair." He said, watching for her reaction as he spoke, continuing on, "You will speak to Lady Amirah, my dear. You will not be living in this castle, without contributing to the Brotherhood."

Cassandra growled low, "I will do no such thing, I will not offer myself to your men. Neither will I hand over my blade, simply because you say so." She said, her green eyes darkening a bit, as her hand curled into a fist.

"If you wish to act as so, then let this be a warning to you." He called to Altair, who stepped inside, glancing at Cassandra, before looking at Master Al Mualim. "Yes Master." He said, standing besides Cassandra.

Al Mualim spoke, "Restrain the girl. She is in need of lesson and to respect those who are superior then her." He said, reaching into his desk for something.

Altair blinked, glancing at the girl quickly and nodded, before he walked behind her. He grabbed both of her arms, pulling them behind her, she struggled.

"Altair. Let go." She demanded, watching Al Mualim motion Altair to bring her forward.

"Extend her left arm for me Altair. She will learn her place, if she wishes to go back home." He said, Altair grip tightened on her forearm, extending her left arm onto his Master's desk. His fingers dug, and tightened on her arm as she struggled, "Altair….please don't!"

Al Mualim raised something above his head, it was something wooden, a cane perhaps, she couldn't tell what it was. She could feel the tears that threatened to build up at the corner of her eyes. She wasn't one to cry, but this….this seem to actually create fear in her. When he brought it done, she had been expecting a whack, but not for him to break her wrist. She felt a sickening pop, or snap in her left wrist, before she cried out, "Stop! Please, stop!" Al Mualim raised it again, waiting for her to say it, ready to break more bones in her wrist.

"I'll do it! Just please…stop." She said, biting her lower lip for giving in, but what choice did she have. Either he breaks her psychically or mentally, but she couldn't have him breaking her other wrist, the one she bore and wore her hidden blade on. Altair could feel her slump in defeat, as he held her, could feel her give up. He wanted to tell the Master not to do such a thing, but if he spoke up and went against him, who knows what he would do to him.

"Take her to the infirmary Altair, and then to your quarters. She will be sleeping in your room for now, and she will listen to you. Once she has healed, take her down to Lady Amirah. She will not be living in my Order for free." Al Mualim said, waving them away. Altair nodded, before guiding her out of Master Al Mualim's study room. He led Cassandra down the steps, watching her cradle her broken wrist to her chest.

He opened his mouth to say something, before he closed it, what could he say. _I can't say anything, 'I'm sorry' won't make a difference. Why should I care for her? I do not even know her, nor, will I associate myself in anyway with her._ He spoke to himself inwardly, watching as she kept her gaze down to her wrist as he took her to the infirmary.

Once they got there, the one in charge of taking care of the sick and injured, motioned for his helper to take care of Altair and Cassandra, since he was busy tending to the wounds of one of the novice.

He was a young man, probably around or near Altair's age, older then her of course. He had bright blue eyes, dark brown hair, and fairly light skin. He blinked when he recognized Altair, "Master Altair, what can I help you with?" He said, catching a quick glance to Cassandra, not yet noticing the broken wrist.

Altair looked at him, and gave a nod, "Bahir. It is not I who needs help, but her, broken wrist." He said, tugging her forward for Bahir to look at her wrist. Bahir blinked in surprise, "Her? Do you know how it happened?" He asked, reaching out slowly to see her wrist. Cassandra flinched when his fingers brushed against her wrist, which had slowly started to turn purple.

Altair answered, "A punishment for going against, Master Al Mualim's request." He said, watching Bahir examine her wrist.

Bahir's blue eyes flickered to Altair, "Punishment? Punishment for what exactly?" He asked, before he asked her to try and wiggle her flex her fingers, when she couldn't, it was clear her wrist was indeed broken.

"For talking back, and denying what Master Al Mualim needs her to be, while she is here at the castle." Altair said, not even glancing at Cassandra. Bahir nodded in understand, knowing exactly what Al Mualim wanted her to do, "He wants her to…" Altair cut him off, before he could say it, glaring at him in warning to keep his mouth shut.

Cassandra watched them, her brows furrowing when Altair cut off Bahir. "Uh….Bahir is it? How long will it take? For my wrist to heal." She asked him quietly, wincing when he pressed his fingers gently around her broken wrist. Bahir looked at her, contemplating telling her, "Well, since it is full broken, about a month, and then at least another month or so before you can even use your hand fully." He said, waiting for her to explode on hearing how long it will take for her to heal.

"What!? A month, and then another month or so." She said in disbelief, staring down at her feet. She jerked and cried out suddenly, pulling her wrist away from Bahir when he tugged and realigned her wrist. "Sorry. Needed to realign your wrist a bit, for the bones to heal correctly and properly." He said, before heading to the table to grab some wraps to keep her wrist tightly bound, and two wooden splints. He placed the two short, wooden splint on her wrist, having Altair hold them in place as he wrapped her wrist tightly. He went around her hand, all the way to her forearm, before making a sling to keep her arm steady for her wrist to heal.

"I'm going to have you come back to me every week to re-change the bandages and see how it's healing. I'm going to give you some herbs to help with the healing and pain alright. Altair, I'm seeing you to it that she drinks two cups everyday." He said, heading over to open one of the cabinets above the table he had his instruments for healing and such, grabbing a small ceramic jar, he made his way over to them.

"Here, remember, twice a day alright." Bahir reminded her, before Altair nodded, taking the jar from him and heading out of the infirmary with Cassandra. The walk towards his quarters was relatively long and silent, Altair walking ahead of her up the stony stairs and hallway. He would occasionally glance back at her, making sure she was following him. He didn't want her getting punished again, and so soon too. He let out a low sigh, before reaching into one of the pouches on his belt, and pulling out a key.

He unlocked the wooden door, before opening it, and letting her inside first. He closed the door, setting the jar on a stand near his bed. He watched her as she walked around his bedroom, watching her make her way to the balcony.

"Cas….Cassandra, do you wish to clean up or wash up, by any chance?" He asked her.

Cassandra glanced over her shoulder, staring at him, "Now that you ask Altair, of course I do. Do you happen to have any spare clothing for me?" She said, hoping he heard the sarcastic tone in her voice, before glancing away, and looking out into the horizon. She heard the cry of an eagle in the distance, her green eyes flickering to bird circling in the sky above the mountain.

Altair watched her, "I'll have a maiden come and prepare a bath for you. I might have a spare clothes for you, might be a tad big, but it is better then nothing." He said to her, grabbing his spare robes, they were more his civilian or sleeping clothes. He set them on his bed, before heading out of the room to find one of the maidens in the castle. Once he'd done that, he headed back to speak to Master Al Mualim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cassandra heard the door click shut, turning around to fully inspect his room. It seemed….normal, he didn't really have much though. His bed was centered right in the middle of the large room, the sheets were black, and were easy enough to tell they were made of silk. He had one room that led to, she guessed, the bathroom, noticing the large basin tub in the center. She made her way to his bed, sitting down and picking up his tunic, and then his pants. They were a sort of charcoal gray color, very similar to some of the Assassin garbs she noticed on the men from the village hanging about.

"God damn it Altair." She growled angrily, staring down at her broken wrist. She jumped though at the sound of a light knock, before a young maiden stepped through, possibly no older then 17yrs old.

"Master Altair sent me up here to help you with washing up and setting the bath for you." She said shyly, her eyes dropping to the floor in respect or simply nervousness.

"What is your name?" Cassandra asked, getting up from the bed and motioning the girl to come over to her.

"Jamila, ma'am." She whispered in a soft voice, walking over to Cassandra, her light brown eyes staring at her. Cassandra noticed how she was dressed, in a blue shimmering material, a cowl loosely draped around her shoulders, her brown hair is pinned up. She notices the golden bracelets on her arm, and how the girl is painted up to look even prettier and younger then what she already is.

"Jamila, you don't have to call me ma'am, just call me Cassandra. Uh, you can simply prepare the bath for me, that's all, I can bath myself, but thank you very much for the offer though." Cassandra said, giving the girl a reassuring smile, trying not to offend her on her offer to help her bathe and stuff.

Jamila nodded, before heading to the room, the large basin was in to use for bathing. Cassandra waited, and fifteen minutes later, the young girl comes back, "It is ready for you…ma…Cassandra. If you need anything, I will not be far." She said, before leaving the room and Cassandra all alone again. Cassandra sighed, before heading to go bathe, she needed to clean up anyways. She glanced at the large basin like tube, dipping her fingers into the water, and surprised that it was warm. She noticed the girl leave a scrubbing towel and a bar of soap she supposed on the edge.

She struggled a bit to remove her gear and her clothes, being careful of her wrist. She set her clothes and gear in a pile, along with the sling that Bahir had given her for her wrist. She unbraided her hair, before stepping into the water. She kept her arm raised, resting it on the edge as she settled into the water. She sighed, leaning back, as she let the water soothe her body and aching muscles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Altair made his way to Master Al Mualim's studies, knocking on the door before stepping into the room. "Master, may I have a word with you?" He asked, Al Mualim looking up from the scrolls and parchments he was working on.

"About earlier, you…you didn't have to do such a thing to the girl Master." He said, watching for Al Mualim's reaction. Al Mualim looked at Altair with his one good eye, narrowing slightly, "And why not, Altiar? You know, as well as I, women can not be in the creed nor allowed to be an Assassin."

"But…she is not from this era Master, she knows nothing about how it is here for women. You must reconsider her punishment, and for stripping her of her rank. She…"

"Silence! Boy, do not speak in such a way Altair. Do you wish to take responsibilities of her actions now!? Do you wish to take her punishments Altair!?" Al Mualim shouted at him, getting up from his chair and walking over to him, his arms behind him. Altair didn't see what he had hidden behind his back, until he was on his knees, a sharp pain shooting up his leg from the smack of the wooden cane on his right knee. His jaw tightened, trying not to show the pain as his golden eyes flickered up to Al Mualim from beneath his hood.

"Do not ever to talk me in such a way Altair. It seems as if, you wish to bare her pain and suffering."

Altair didn't say anything, and when he didn't answer, Al Mualim struck him across the face with the end of his cane, knocking him to his hands on the stone floor.

"Answer me boy!" He shouted at him.

"Yes Master." He said in an even and calm tone, grimacing from the pain on his jaw and cheek. He didn't show it, by showing it, Al Mualim would only see him weak. "May I make a request Master?"

"Tell me then Altair."

"Please allow her to train amongst us, she would make a valuable asset to the Creed. The Templars wouldn't be expecting a women to help us eliminate them. I will supervise over her training, and I will also take her punishments." He said, keeping his gaze up at him, when he suddenly brought the cane down upon his knee again. Altair clenching his jaw tight from crying out from the pain.

"I will allow it Altair." He said low to him, kneeling down and reaching out to grasp him by the front of his robes. He pulled him forward, whispering something into his ear. Altair's golden eyes darkened ever so slightly, but he nodded stiffly, "I understand Master." He whispered low, before Al Mualim stood up and left him there on the floor.

"You may leave now Altair, but remember what I said." He said to him, as Altair struggled ever so slightly to get back to his feet. He bowed, "I will not Master." He said, before leaving the room, a slight limp to his walk, but enough that, he wouldn't be able to start his next assignment until he healed a bit and got his strength back.


	6. Chapter 5 Lady Amirah

**I am so sorry you guys! That it took me so long to update on the story, I recently started my first year of college last week on Monday. Well, I've been a tad exhausted and trying to get used to the fact that, I am in a different state and away from my parents. If you haven't heard where I am at, I got into Colorado State University and majoring in Equine Science, and might minor in Business Management as well. Anyways, this chapter might not all exciting and stuff, but this is better then nothing. I hope you guys enjoy, but just letting you know. I will be skipping ahead to when she can start training, I can not write chapters of her doing nothing with a broken wrist, it will kill my mojo, literally. Again enjoy and I hope you guys like this chapter, it;s not my best. :3**

* * *

Cassandra pulled herself from out of the tub, somehow managing to wash herself and her hair, with the use of only one hand. She dried her hair first, before using a clean towel to wrap it around her body. She pondered on how to dress up, kneeling down, and using her bandaged hand to keep the towel from falling off. She rummaged in her small bag, pulling out some wraps to use, to bind her chest. She held the wraps, peeking into the room to make sure no one was back, most importantly Altair.

She quickly pulled on her undergarment, before setting to try and put the binding on around her chest. She would need to wash her bra anyways; glad she carried her binding wraps for her chest. Despite only having one functioning hand, she was able to get the wrap around her chest securely and effectively. She gathered her belonging, heading back into the room.

She placed her stuff on Altair's bed, grabbing the pants Altair was letting her borrow. She didn't hear the soft knock, nor the opening of the door, as she struggled to pull up her pants.

"Cas…" Altair said as he walked in, his words dying down when he spotted her half naked.

Cassandra jerked up, grabbing one of her throwing knives and flinging it in his direction. He jumped out of the way, slamming the door shut quickly. She stumbled on the pants, not having pulled them up all the way, causing her to slip onto the floor. She grimaced, cursing out loud, as pain shot up her back.

"Do you people have no manners!?" She shouted in frustration at him, struggling to get back to her feet.

Altair had noticed the many scars the covered her body, they weren't as bad as his, but he had caught sight of one. It seemed as if something, a sword, or something in that category had impaled her. The scar was right above her right hipbone, the same one he had noticed back in the roof garden, but it hadn't crossed his mind that it was on her lower back as well.

He had caught a clear view of her entire body, something he had been hoping wouldn't happen. She had just narrowly missed his shoulder when she had thrown the knife, hearing her cursing and struggling in there.

"I had no idea you were still dressing you know, this is my room. So unless you plan on sleeping on the floor, half dressed, I suggest you let me come in to help you." He said through the door loudly, hearing her sigh heavily in defeat.

"Fine!" She shouted, staring at the ceiling, "But turn around or close your eyes!" She said, huffing. Altair couldn't help but smirk a bit, "I didn't see anything. I swear." He said, which was a lie, he'd seen clearly. He opened the door, before stepping through, but backwards, before slowly closing the door.

"Why exactly are you dressing yourself, by yourself? There was a reason I sent a maiden up here you know." He said, slowly walking backwards to her, he stopped suddenly when her good hand grabbed his pants, knowing he'd gotten by her.

"I didn't exactly need a young girl to help me wash up and dress. I can do those things on my own, injured or not. Now, can you kneel down so I can grab your arm?" She said, looking up at his form.

Altair kneeled down, wincing from the pain on his left knee. He didn't let her see it, turning his head a bit, to catch a glance at her. Reaching down with his right hand to help her up, she grabbed his arm, grabbing on to his sleeve as Altair pulled her to her feet. Once he'd done so, she quickly leaned down and pulled her pants up, growling in frustration when she couldn't tighten them.

"I can see you are doing a fine job by yourself." He said, hearing her frustration. She quickly grabbed the tunic, pulling her injured arm first, before pulling the rest. "Well even though I don't wish to say it but, can you at least help me tighten this." She said, watching him turn around cautiously, seeing that she was fully dressed and fully turned around.

"And what is it, that you need tightening now?" He asked her, watching her lift the tunic that she was borrowing. He reached down slowly, grabbing the strings and tightening the pants for her. He was quiet while he did this before he finally spoke, seeming to catch her by surprise.

"I'm sorry about earlier. For what Master Al Mualim did." He whispered, really catching her by surprise by apologizing for something he hadn't done or been force to do.

"Altair, don't….you were only following orders." She said, watching him cautiously, his hands were still hanging by the strings that tightened the pants. "Plus…I brought it upon myself, I'm not the type to follow orders." She said, shrugging it off, as if getting into trouble was something she did everyday.

Golden orbs narrowed beneath the white-hood, "Cas…Cassandra." He said, "You did not deserve such a punishment. First of all, you aren't from this time and second, he shouldn't be treating you in such a manner." He said, watching her glance up at him, she leaned forward a bit, trying to get a better look of him from beneath his hood. He glanced away from her gaze, before speaking again, "While you were washing up, I went back to speak to Master Al Mualim about allowing you to train with us, despite being a…woman." He said, glancing back at her.

He wasn't entirely telling her the truth and what had occurred during the discussion he had had with the Master. Cassandra narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was on his cheek from beneath his head. "I told him it would give us an advantage against the Templars…they wouldn't suspect a woman among our Creed." He continued, before he watched her uninjured hand rise up towards his face. He sidestepped out of her reach, her fingers having brushed against the bruise that had started to form on his cheek and along his jaw line.

"Let me see." She said, having caught the slight wince he had produced upon her faint touch. "Altair." She said in a firm voice to him, watching his features harden slightly at her giving him orders.

She stepped forward again; reaching out to grab his hood and tugging it back firmly. Altair slapped her hand away, reaching quickly to pull his hood back on. She caught sight of the dark purple bruise on his left cheek and not only that, but a better view of his features. His light brown hair was cut short, and she'd caught a better view of the scar on his lips. She noticed how his golden eyes had hardened when she pulled his hood down.

"Don't ever do that again." He said in an angry voice, his jaw clenching, walking away from her. He walked towards the door, needed to head out and get fresh air, but he couldn't hide the limp in his walk from her eyes.

She grabbed something, reaching back with her arm, before flinging it forward, the throwing knife embedding itself near the doorknob as he reached for it. "And don't think I won't hesitate to fight back. Altair." She said, holding her ground, watching him turn around and walk back over to her. She could see his fingers clenching, jaw clenching shut from this move she'd done. He advance towards her, Cassandra watched his movement, when he grabbed her arm, the one that was injured. She growled, pulling her good arm back and punching him in the face, catching him by surprise. She grabbed the front of his tunic when he stumbled, glaring at her, before she shoved him towards the bed. Causing him to stumble onto his back as he fell down onto his bed. "Seriously." He said, holding his nose as he glared at her.

"Shut up Altair, and let me see that leg." She said, pointing to his left leg. He sighed, reaching down and tugging his leather boot off, before pulling up his pants slowly. Wincing as he rolled it over his swollen knee, before glancing up at her. Cassandra walked over, sitting down onto the bed, before she reached forward and smacked him on his injured knee.

"Gah! What in the hell was that for!?" He yelled at her, pain shooting up his leg.

"That is exactly what you get for lying to me."

"Lying? How am I, or was, lying to you!?" He said, disbelief in his voice as he stared at her from beneath the hood.

"You got these wounds because of me…didn't you?" Her voice was low.

"Yes. That shouldn't concern you in anyway Cassandra. I'm only doing it, for the Creed. And guess what, I'll be the one training you too." He said, giving her a smirk from beneath his hood as she stared at him, her mouth open in shock. "Shocker isn't it." He said, watching for her reaction.

"Guess what? I am a very stubborn student." She said, staring at him, as she snorted in annoyance at the thought of Altair being her teacher. "Oh, so now that old fart decides to allow me to train, after he had broken my wrist." She said, glaring at him angrily, "I'm going to be such a novice once my wrist heal." She sighs heavily. She glanced down at his knee, looking it over, "But still, this Al Mualim, he had no right to do this to you." She whispered, pressing her hand gently around the knee, she heard him suck in air from the pain. "You should rest for a few days, seems like he banged up your knee pretty badly." She said, looking up at him. She got up, moving closer to him as she reached out, pushing his hood back. He glanced away, and she could see his jaw tighten, "Now come on Altair…let me see. Please." She whispered, reaching out and grasping his chin firmly, but gently with her fingers and turning his head in her direction.

His golden orbs looked elsewhere, as she inspected the damaged done to his cheek. He could feel her fingers gently brush and press along his cheek and jaw line. Cassandra notice him wincing and grimacing from the pain, before giving him a gentle pat on his bruised cheek. "This should heal in a few weeks, good thing he didn't break your cheek bone nor open any wounds, would have sucked for you." She said, chuckling lightly, before she flopped down onto the bed again.

She glanced down at him, "Can I ask you something?" She asked, and when he didn't answer she guessed it was all right to proceed. "Why do you let him treat you in such a way Altair? It's not right." She said, she noticed the way his golden eyes seemed to darken a bit. Before he sighed, "It may not seem right, Cassandra, but he is my Master, and I must listen and do what he tells me." He said, not going into details nor saying anymore.

He unrolled his pants, ignoring the pain and getting off the bed, "I am going to go down and eat, if you're hungry, I suggest you come along. If not, you can stay up hear and starve." He said, heading out of his room, without waiting for her.

Cassandra sighed, watching him leave, she waited a bit, before heading out. She peeked around the door, before making her way down. She was curious to inspect the place a bit, knowing she would end up getting into trouble. She made her way down the stairs, and recalled the doorway with the two Assassins posted at either side of it, leading out to the garden. She glanced around the bend, and noticed no guards, she smiled, _perfect!_ She made her way quickly down the rest of the steps, and made her way into the garden.

She looked around noticing that there weren't any women around, her brows furred together. Before something caught her attention, she moved behind a large pillar, and looked around, her face turning red. A slender hand moved over her mouth, pulling her back around the pillar. Green eyes were locked with brown eyes, the young girl in front of her raising her hand up and motioning her to be silent. Cassandra pushed her hand away, the girl speaking, "Our Mistress mentioned to us that, a young maiden from afar would be in training. Is that you?" She asked her, Cassandra sighed, "Al Mualim talked to her already. Sadly yes, even though I do not wish to do such a thing." Cassandra said, and looked at the young girl, she looked to be the same age the girl from early was.

The girl nodded, "Our Mistress wants you to start today even with that…." She said, pointing at Cassandra's wrist, "problem being in the way. My name is, Ishtar by the way." She said, smiling at Cassandra.

"Cassandra."

"It's nice to meet you Cassandra. Oh, I pulled you back just now because…" She said, before she motioned for Cassandra to peek through the bushes she had slightly parted. Cassandra felt her face redden at the sight before her; there was an assassin on his back, partly nude, with one of the girls from the garden pleasuring him. Cassandra staggered back, pressing herself against the wall, and pointed in the direction of such a thing.

"She…He…They want me to do that….Oh no! I will not be doing such a thing like that." Cassandra stammered, her chest heaving up and down.

Ishtar giggled, "No silly. My Mistress doesn't wish for you to do such a thing. You're special, but do not worry. We are only here to serve them, but there is no sex involve. We please them; they do not please us." She explained to Cassandra, moving over to her. She grabbed her arm gently, leading her away from the two.

"Since you are to start today, we need to measure you out. See what style of clothing to give you." She said leading her into a medium size building attached to the castle; Cassandra was quickly assaulted by the different smells of perfume and scents, making her nose wrinkle. She was never a fan of perfumes, she may be a girl, but she enjoyed dressing more like a boy and acting as one.

The maidens who were in the room, turned and glanced at Cassandra, a low whisper going around the room. Ishtar led her across the room, heading into a separate room and closing the large curtain behind her.

"Undress."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, undress. I need to take your measurements Cassandra. Plus, Lady Amirah will come and speak to you about what Al Mualim has requested for you to do." She said, locking the door.

Cassandra looked at her, "I…I might need help." She said, lifting her broken wrist up at her. Ishtar chuckled, "Oops…I forgot. Sorry." She said, moving to help Cassandra get out of the tunic and pants. Cassandra stood in her undergarments, shuffling back and forth on her feet, a bit uncomfortable of being half nude.

Ishtar grabbed a tape of some sort, starting to measure Cassandra, before helping her dress back up. She led her out of the room, and to a different section of the place, telling her to wait.

Cassandra sighed, leaning back against the wall, recalling what Ishtar had said. _'You're special.' Special? I wonder what she meant by special. There's nothing special about me. _She thought to herself, pondering on the thought a bit more. She glanced up, hearing the soft jingle coming in her direction, getting off the wall.

The curtain was pushed aside, an older woman, in her mid-fifties or so came walking in. She appeared to look like she was in her thirties or so, she was dressed very much like the young girls she had seen, but she was adorn with more jewelry around her body. Especially on her wrist and ornaments in her hair, which was pinned up in a bun.

"You must be Miss Cassandra Hunt. I'm Lady Amirah, the mistress of the young ladies here at the Garden." The older woman said, smiling at Cassandra.

Cassandra nodded, "Yes…that's me."

"Al Mualim has giving me a specific task, in which I must prepare you for. No, I can not tell you what it is, because he didn't tell me, but I must only prepare you for it." She said, earning a frown from her.

"Prepare? He makes it sound like I'm some experiment for him to test." She said, not really enjoying where this was heading for her.

"If Al Mualim request it, I must go ahead with it. Even if you fight back and deny it. We will force it upon you, he has not said anything about punishing you if I must." She said, Cassandra could hear it in her voice, the annoyance at her stubbornness.

"Al Mualim…does not hold my leash in this time period." She said sternly.

"Watch your tongue girl. I can easily punish you, for saying such words. Just like Al Mualim, I am your superior." Lady Amirah said, stepping forward and grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

"I should clearly teach you a thing or two, of how young girls with such an attitude as yours learn their place." She whispered in her ear, Cassandra jerked her arm away, glaring at her.

She stayed silent, before speaking, "Am I done here?" She asked, Lady Amirah giving her a smile as if nothing had happened just now, and nodded.

Cassandra left, glancing over her shoulder at Lady Amirah, leaving the place as fast as she could. She made it half way back to Altair's room, before she got stopped by no one other then….Abbas. He caught sight of her, as he made his way down the hall, stepping in front of her and forcing her back against the wall. "So…we meet again. Has the Master only given you to Altair, or is he allowed to share his prize?" He said, smiling at her, as he leaned forward.

Cassandra glared at him, "I am no ones play thing. Unless you wish to walk normal the next few days, I suggest you bug off." She warned him, raising her knee up a bit, showing him she wasn't messing around.

Abbas stepped back, before turning around, "He should teach you to stay your tongue, girl. That tongue of yours will be the death of you one of these days. I would be careful if I were you. The men here wouldn't appreciate a young maiden such as yourself to train amongst the Creed." He warned, disappearing down the stairs. Cassandra stood their speechless, watching the older Assassin walk away from her. She sighed though, before continuing on and heading back into Altair's room. She opened the door, closing it behind her quietly, walking over to the balcony. She leaned against the stone railing, looking out at the horizon, "Please let this turn out good. Please." She said, glancing up at the sky. She was never one to doubt others words, she knew from experience, her good hand moved beneath her tunic to lay against the gruesome scar above her hip.


End file.
